Saw: A New Game
by vully5789
Summary: It has been 1 month after Peter Strahm died. The police have no leads at all. A FBI agent named Matt is now put on the case. But when A new Game is put into play what Will Matt do to try and end it all?
1. The Game Begins

Matt was a FBI agent. He had been on the trail of the Jigsaw killer for 9 months now. Matt was sitting at his desk looking through his files. They had no leads at all and he had been working really hard. Matt was angry at all of it. He needed some rest. Matt packed up his bags and walked out of the Office. He went to his car and drove to his house. He had a wife named Jessica and a Son named Jack. Jessica was 35 with blond hair and blue eyes. He parked his car on the driveway and walked inside. Jessica was looking at him with a frustrated look.

Jessica- "You forgot to pick up your Son at Middle School school AGAIN!"

Matt- "Will you shut up for once!"

Jessica- "Whats gotten into Matt! He was standing in the parking lot for 2 HOURS until he called me from the school phone."

Matt- "I need to go to sleep."

Matt started to walk upstairs to his room. Jessica was furious at him.

Jessica- "Why aren't you listening to me! This isn't working out Matt."

Jessica was silent for a minute. Matt was looking at her.

Jessica- "I want to file for divorce. I have had enough of your arguing and anger. Jack would be better off without you."

Matt- "Well that's good that we both hate each other!"

Matt stared at her. He didn't feel anything right now. Matt didn't say a word. Jessica walked upstairs past him to her bedroom. Matt walked back down to the kitchen and took out a beer thinking of what had just happened between them. Jessica went into Jacks room. Jack was sleeping. She kissed his forehead.

Jessica- "Ill never let anything happen to you."

Jessica then went in her room and jumped into bed. She turned off the lights and fell asleep.

Matt decided it would be a bad idea to sleep with Jessica since she was in a bad mood. He took out a blanket and pillow and fell asleep on the couch.

Samantha woke up in a room. Her leg was chained to a pipe on the wall.

Samantah- "AHHHHH!"

There were 2 other guys and 2 girls.

Samantha- "Oh my god where are we."

Will- "I don't know. Oh god wait I think I know what this is."

Brain- "What tell us!"

Then in the back Kelly interrupted.

Kelly- "Its Jigsaw hes testing us."

Brain- "Oh god your right."

Samantha saw the women chained next to her wake up.

Samantha- "Hey are you awake?"

Jessica woke up in the room.

Jessica- "Oh god its him."

The television went on. Everyone turned to it.

"Hello everyone and welcome. You are all here for things you have done in the past through pore moral descisions. I am sure you all know who I am from the media. Now its time to play a game. Next to all of you are a Hacksaw. Your legs are chained to a pipe. The only way to get the key is in the middle of the room. But how will you get it when your leg is on a chain attached to the pipe? That is what you will need to figure out yourself. In 15 minutes the bombs will exploded in this room killing you all. Live or die. You make the choice."

Brain- "One of us has to Saw of there foot."

Kelly- "I can't do it I cant!"

Will- "How are we going to do this? I have ammonia I would die if I did it."

Kelly- "How do we know for sure?"

Will- "Why would I lie about that!"

Jessica- "Everyone just calm DOWN! Were going to do this a fair way. Everyone rip of a piece of there clothing. Will since your shirt is green we will use that. We put all of them in the cup over here. Whoever draws the green cloth will need to do it. Lets go."


	2. The Sawing of the Foot

Matt woke up and stretched. He got his car keys from the couch and put them in his pocket. Matt took out coffee he had in the cabinet. He stopped and looked up at the stairs. It was quieter then it usually is. He decided not to tell his wife he is going to work. Matt got in his car outside and drove to there headquarters. He came inside and sat on the desk. His partner Paul came up to him.

Paul- "Hey Matt I got 2 Knicks tickets for tonight do you wanna come?"

Matt- "No Man I gotta clear some things up with Jessica. We have been fighting a lot."

Paul- "Oh Matt I'm sorry to hear that. Well I hope everything works out."

Paul walked away. 3 hours had passed. Matt got up from his chair. He decided he would drive home to see Jessica. They would both just have to take this divorce in a good way. She had really gotten on his nerves and he was sick of it. Matt pulled up to his house. He went upstairs.

Matt- "Jessica? You in here."

Matt checked all the rooms. She wasn't here. Matt then looked outside to see if her car was there. It was still there. Matt then started to get worried.

They all put there piece of cloth in the tin jar. They had 10 minutes left.

Jessica- "Ok Ill draw first."

Jessica put her hand in. She was sweating really hard. She pulled out a Red Cloth. She Sighed in relief. Next Will went up he put his hand in and drew out a Blue cloth. Will sighed in relief also. Now Brain went up. He put his hand in and drew out the Green Cloth.

Brain- "NOOOO! I can't die I can't!"

Brain started to freak out. They were running out of time.

Jessica- "Brain you need to do this it was only fair."

Brain- "FUCK YOU!"

Brain started to cry. Kelly looked at the clock they had 5 minutes left. Brain picked up the hacksaw.

Brain- "Oh god here I go."

Brain started to saw off his foot. He screamed in pain. Samantha thought she was going to throw up. Brain finished doing it.

Kelly- "GET THE KEY!"

Brain crawled over to the box in the center of the room. He took out the key and threw it to Jessica. They all unlocked the shackles on there legs. The others left the room. Jessica went up to Brian.

Jessica- "Come on you need to come with us."

Brain- "You know I'm done. Leave me here. Ill just sit and listen to the noises."

Jessica didn't say anthing. She left the room and closed the door. 15 seconds later the room exploded. They were all in the next room now.

Matt decided to take a visit home since it was his lunch break. He got in his car and drove back to his house. Matt parked it in the drive way and walked into his house.

Matt- "Jessica you home?"

Matt couldn't find her or his son anywhere. He saw that her car was still parked in the drive way. She was gone. Matt got really nervous. He then heard a noise down in the basement. Matt took out his handgun and headed down the stairs. This couldn't of been connected to the Jigsaw killings he was investigating. All of a sudden someone tranquilized him from the corner. Matt got knocked out.


End file.
